What Would Happen?
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Finn made it to the oil platform on time to save Leland? What if Sarge never switched Lightning's fuel? What if Mater was never mistaken as a spy? And many more... :Currently being taken over by Lunan95:
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the new story I told the readers of ****Raindrops**** about. I was watching Cars 2(again), and at a bunch of parts, I thought "what would happen if…?" a lot. What if? Enjoy. **

**Cars 2 is owned by Disney/Pixar. **

Chapter 1;

What Would Happen if Finn Got to the Oil Rig in Time to Save Leland?

Agent Finn McMissile was riding a crab-boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Here we are, buddy; right where you paid me to bring you…The question is why?"

"I'm looking, for a car…"

"A car? Ha! You can't get any further away from land than out here!"

"Exactly where I want to be."

Suddenly a ship horn was heard, followed by an angry voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like, genius? I'm crabbin'!"

Finn had stopped listening to the conversation(more like the argument) the two boats were having, and secretly switched boats. When the boat was close enough he would use his grappling hooks to move to the nearest platform…

Meanwhile, Professor Zündapp was painfully interrogating Agent Leland Turbo. Leland has sent a flash-transmission distress call to his friend Agent McMissile before getting captured. Hopefully Finn would be here soon…

"I, am going to ask you one more time…" Professor Z. began.

"Could it be a different question?" Leland asked in a smart-alecky way.

"What are-!?"

He was interrupted by a shattering window. He reversed and turned around. "What in the…"

"Finn?" Leland called out.

Suddenly a grappling hook came out of nowhere and wrapped around Leland, then pulled him out the window.

…

When the two spies had escaped the oil rig, they, under the agency's orders, made their way to a party in Tokyo, Japan. There they met another agent who had a message from London…

**I know, that was extremely short… But this one wasn't meant to be that interesting…Speaking of interesting, I hope the next chapters will be more of that! Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to AmyArt13: I'm glad you thought so! Enjoy Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2;

What Would Happen if the Receiving of the Photo at the Party in Tokyo Went as Planned?

"Change of plan. You're meeting the American." Were the seven words that changed Holley Shiftwell's career. She now followed the tracking device the American ha activated, until-

"Oh, you've got to be joking…"

"What's the problem, Shiftwell?"

"He's in the loo!"

"So, go in!"

"I can't just go into the men's loo!"

"Time is of the essence, Shiftwell."

"Oh, alright…"

She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, knocked on the door with her tire. "Maintenance!" she called, took another deep breath, and drove in. Inside, there was a Gremlin and a Pacer that seemed to be fighting a muscle car. That car had the type of gun C.H.R.O.M.E . provides. He quickly put it away, hoping Holley didn't see it. She drove over to the storage closet.

"Oh, dear, I forgot my key…" She started to turn to leave, when she stopped, and pretended to notice the blue muscle car for the first time.

"Oh my…are you quite alright, dear?"

Wanting to get away from the two cars fighting him, the blue car shook his head.

"Come with me, dear." Holley said, driving out of the bathroom. Once they were safely away from the bathroom and those two cars, Holley turned to the other car. "A Volkswagen Karman Ghia has no radiator."

The blue car seemed surprised for a second, but shook it off. "That's because it's air-cooled…wasn't I supposed to meet with Agent McMissile?"

"He's here, but he sent me to receive the photo because he noticed cars from the oil rig he was on the other night. He said the mission would be compromised…"

"Alright, then. Here you go, Miss…"

"Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell."

A device was handed to her. She took it, and drove back to Finn.

"Good work, Miss Shiftwell."

"Thank you, sir."

**And the rest would be…well, what would happen if Mater wasn't there to solve the mystery?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been working more on Raindrops than on this, I don't know why. Oh, and I've decided to split this chapter into two or three parts, because, it's Doc's point of view for the whole movie. Enjoy.**

What Would Happen if Doc was Alive During Cars 2?

Part 1

**Doc's P.O.V.**

After everyone greeted Lightning, we heard a very loud voice shout his name. I sighed and shook my hood.

"McQUEEN!"

"Mater!"

"McQUEEN!"

"Mater!"

I drove away as they were doing their greeting. After the racing season, I was tired. I was getting too old for this…

"Hey-a, Doc!"

I turned. "Yeah?" I said to Luigi.

"We are all-a going-a up-a to the Wheel Well-a later this-a evening! Will you-a come-a with?"

"Sure, Luigi."

"Stupendo! See-a you-a later!"

Luigi drove away.

Later that night, I went up with the rest of Lightning's pit crew up to Wheel Well. Lightning was there too, with Sally. Guido poured our drinks.

"Thanks, man." Said Fillmore.

Suddenly Mater drove up with a bow-license plate, and a tray with a cloth napkin on it.

"Quick! What's McQueen's usual?" He hastily asked Guido.

"Come dovrei saperlo?"

"Great, gimme two of 'em!"

"Quiet! My show is on!" Sarge irritably said as the Mel Dorado show played on the overhead TV. They were interviewing that Italian racecar…what was his name? Francis Boolie?

"This is a competitor in the World Grand Prix, Francesco Bernoulli." The TV said.

"It is-a an honor, Mel Dorado; for-a you-a." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Mater took note of what he was saying about Lightning, and called the broadcast.

"…can't talk that way about Lightnin' McQueen…" Was all I heard before I drove out. This was going to end badly… As I drove out, I saw Lightning and Sally drive in.

"Doc, what's going on in there?"

"You don't want to know…" I drove further away, until I heard Mater cry out. I reentered. Now Lighning was one the phone. Now he was arguing with Francesco. He must've made him really mad, because they muted him on TV, and he was now yelling angrily and jumping around, even making rude gestures…

My attention was brought back to Lightning when he told them he would race in the WGP.

_WHAT!? We just got back!_

That's exactly what he was telling Sally. I sighed. Wait, he was bringing Mater along? I guess that's fine…

The next day we took Lightning to get a new paint job. When finished, we boarded a plane, and headed to Tokyo.

Once there, we drove around, seeing the sites. We went to the Japanese Opera, Sumo Wrestling, and, why, Lightning? A Lightning McQueen toy store.

Finally, the night of the WGP competitors' party came along. Before entering, Lightning allowed the press to snap some pictures of him, and off we went. Luigi and Guido drove off to the Ferraris and tires, while Mater went over to Francesco Bernoulli, and Lightning followed him. Sarge and Fillmore went over to the bar, and I stayed where I was. I needed to make sure Mater didn't cause any trouble. Of course he did…Now Lightning's irritated with Francesco, _and _Mater…

I drove over to Lightning. "Hey, Rookie. Everything okay?"

He scowled at me.

"I know. Mater is…"

"I don't think he can do any worse…"

"But, he probably will…Oh, look. They're calling the racers up for interviews. You better get up there."

"Alright. See you later…and Doc?"

"Yeah, Rookie?"

"Try to keep Mater out of trouble…"

"That may be a problem…"

Lightning sighed and drove away.

…

Finally, Lightning was called up. Doc heard Sir Axlerod saying, "Your team brings excellence, and professionalism to…" Doc wasn't listening. He was watching Lightning. Lightning mouthed, "_You don't know where he is, do you…"_

Doc opened his mouth to mouth back, but Sir Axlerod, and everyone else for that matter, was interrupted by Mater driving as fast as he could across the party, screaming. He ran up on the stage, and started gulping the waterfall behind Lightning and Axlerod. Lightning looked at what Mater was doing, then looked back at the crowd, then at me.

"_Now I do…" _I mouthed at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, then turned back to Sir Axlerod.

"Um, Sir Axlerod? I can explain; this is Mater, he-"

"Oh I know you. You're the bloke that called into the…"

His voice trailed off as I got lost in my thoughts. I was brought back to reality seconds later when…

_Crap…Mater! Why!?..._

Mater had leaked oil on stage.

_Wait…Mater __**never **__leaks…Lightning obviously doesn't leak…but Axlerod is an electric car…Maybe he faked switching to electric…No, that's…but Mater doesn't leak…I wonder what-_

"scuse me! Leakin' oil! Where's the bathroom? Thank you!"

I groaned. Lightning came over to me. "Come on, Doc."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Rookie. I'll keep an eye on Mater next time…"

…

When Mater came back to us, Lightning asked where he had been.

"What's a rendezvouses?" Was his answer.

"Uh…It's like-a a date." Luigi told him. I rolled my eyes.

"A date!?" Mater looked surprised, then smug.

"Mater, what's going on?"

"Well what's goin' on is I gots me a date tomorrow."

Guido said something in Italian.

"Guido don't believe you."

Something was up. Mater doesn't leak oil, and doesn't get dates. Although, he did say it was a rendezvous…-

"HEY! Hey, Lady!" Mater yelled and waved at a purple Jaguar. "See ya tomorrow!" He yelled as she drove away.

Guido spoke in Italian again.

"Guido still don't believe you."

I didn't believe him either…

...

After the party, we found a hotel.

"Get some rest, Rookie. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay...'night, Doc..." He said driving away.

I climbed into my bed. Sarge, Fillmore, Luigi, and Guido all did the same. Mater just stood there.

"Mater?" No answer.

"Mater."

"Huh?" he said, his train of thought broken.

"Time for bed, Mater."

"Oh...Okay...Goodnigh' Doc..."

"Goodnight, Mater."

We all went to sleep, not knowing what would await us at the race the next day.

**All done! Well, with part 1, anyway...**


	4. Chapter 4

What Would Happen if Doc was Alive During Cars 2?

Part 2

**Doc's P.O.V.**

I didn't have time to investigate what Mater had supposedly gotten himself into; we all had to get ready for the race.

Once the race had started, I made the mistake of letting my mind wander. Curse my suspicions about Mater…

Lightning was doing really well. That dirt track section gave him first place, and he was still in the lead. Half of my mind was on Lightning, and the other half on my suspicion about Mater. Well, it should've been on what Mater was doing, because next thing we knew, Mater was gone, but was still telling Lightning things through his headset. Mater said something about staying outside, so Lightning moved to the outside, causing Francesco to pass him. He swerved back inside.

_Where did Mater go?_ I wondered, looking around. I stopped looking, deciding Lightning was going to need my help if he wanted to get the lead back. I doubted he would, though…

Mater was now saying random things into his headset. Something about karate…

_What the heck, Mater?_

The race was over. Francesco was first. Lightning was second the car by the name of Carla was third, but that's not important. While the press was interviewing Francesco, Lightning slipped away.

He and Mater were having an argument in the pits. I had to go stop it…I was too late.

"Lightning!" I tried to go after him, but he was swarmed by press. I'll give him a talk later…now I had to go comfort Mater.

"Mater?" I called. Where'd he go…?

Next thing I know, Mater's gone. He left a note…

As Lightning reads the note out loud, Guido and Luigi cry. Sarge looks on the verge of tears, and Fillmore…no one can ever really read his expression…

Once Lightning finished with the note, Luigi pushed it aside to reveal some P.S. notes. The first one was something about ordering a movie from the hotel…the next was…I have no idea…and there was a few more pages…

"Well, at least I know if he's at home then he'll be safe…" Lightning said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

…

Soon the time came for the race in Porta Cosa, Italy. Still worried about Mater, we prepared for the race. Lightning began telling himself that he was speed.

_Good job, rookie. Way to get back into the swing of things._

He was interrupted by Francesco.

"Really? You're-a speed? Then-a Francesco is-a _triple _speed! Francesco is-a triple speed…Francesco likes-a this McQueen!"

That guy is _really _obnoxious…

"He is so getting beat today…" Lightning said, revving his engine.

"Don't worry, rookie. You can beat this guy. No distractions, and you'll do fine."

"Even when Mater isn't here he's a distraction…"

"Don't worry about him, kid. Just focus. We'll take care of everything else."

"Thanks, Doc."

"What did I just tell you? Focus! The light's about to go green!"

"Oh, right!" Then he took off.

…

Lightning finished first. He and Francesco have no idea that a big crash happened behind-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

When I looked up I saw…a silvery-blue Aston Martin stuck on a magnet hanging from a helicopter… That has to be the weirdest thing I've seen today…if ever…

"Hey-a Doc? What-a are-a you-a looking at-a?" Luigi said, following my gaze. "WHAT IS-A THAT!?"

"No idea…"

"What, man?" Fillmore said, driving over, but the helicopter was gone. Guido had seen it to.

"That…was-a the weirdest thing…I have-a EVER seen!"

"Same here…" I agreed.

"Sono d'accordo" Guido agreed.

"What, man? I can't see anything…"

**Short, I know…Next one should be up soon…**

**My favorite part;**

**Lightning finished first. He and Francesco have no idea that a big crash happened behind-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?**

**That there is Finn Mc-somethin'-er-other! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! More specifically, Part 3! :) Please excuse any misspelled words…**

**Thanks reviewers!**

What Would Happen if Doc was Alive During Cars 2?

Part 3

**Doc's P.O.V.**

Next thing I knew, we were in London. After Lightning had won, we could've sworn we heard Mater…

"We came as soon as you called." Sally told Lightning.

"I called to talk to Mater. It never occurred to me that he wouldn't be there…" he told her.

"Sheriff is talking to Scotland Yard right now." Ramone told him.

"And Sarge is in touch with his friends in the British military." Flo said.

"You just need to focus on the race." Sally urged him.

"I know, but Sally, with everything going on, I'm not sure I should-" He was interrupted by a horn. "Sir Axlerod."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Axlerod apologized.

"No no, it's alright." Lightning told him.

"I just wanted to come down here and personally thank you, because after Italy, I was finished. But then you, gave me one last shot."

"Listen, I-"

"And I probably shouldn't be saying this at all, but…I hope you win today. You show the world, that they've been wrong about Allinol."

Lightning looked over at Sally.

"Mater would want you to race."

"Alright." Lightning said with determination in his eyes. "For Mater."

The race started a few minutes later. The Queen waved a…I can't exactly see from here…and the racers were off.

At the moment, Francesco was in the lead, Lightning right behind him. Then Lightning took the lead, and kept it.

_That's it, Rookie…Just stay focused…_

The racers were now approaching Big Bently…hey, why is a part of the clock open?

Lightning had a big lead as he passed Big Bently and made the turn that followed. He remained in the lead until.

Wait a second…Why the heck is the clock moving backwards!? Oh, wait…it stopped…WHAT THE HECK!? A purple car just _flew, __**flew **_out of the clock! A car with wings!

"Mater?" Luigi said, looking up the track. Mater drove in a hurry into the pits.

MATER!?

"Everybody get out! Get out now! Ya'll gotta get outta the pits! Oh, what are you guys doin' here?"

"We're here because of you!" Sally told him.

"Is everything okay?" Flo asked.

"No, everythin' is not okay! There's a bomb in here! Ya'll gotta get out! Now!"

"A bomb!?"

"A bomb!?"

_A BOMB!? _Mater turned away from us. He was listening to a radio?

"Finn! You're okay!"

"_Listen to me! The bomb is on you! They knew you would try to help McQueen! When we were knocked out, they planted it in your air-filter!"_

Mater blew the cover for his air-filter off, revealing a bomb. He looked over and saw the tank of Allinol next to him.

"Uh oh."

"Mater! There you are!" Lightning shouted.

"Stop right there!" he told Lightning.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, stay away from me!" Mater drove away.

"No, wait! Wait!" Lightning drove after him.

"_Hold everything, a tow truck has just raced onto the track!" _Came from the TV in the pits.

WHAT THE-! WHY DOES MATER HAVE ROCKET!? WHEN!? HOW!? WHAT THE- It's that flying purple Jaguar again! WHAT THE HELL!? She's pointing _guns_ at whoever's behind that window! Okay, now she's flying away…Towards Mater!

"_And Lightning McQueen just blasted away. Hooked to the now rocket-propelled tow truck."_

That's when I decided to go after them.

"_Wait, McQueen's crew chief appears to be going after them!"_

"Doc! Where are you going!?"

Halfway there, I saw an explosion halfway across town.

_Alright, SOMETHING is going on here, and has been going on ever since Mater leaked oil at the party in Japan. And I am going to find out what it is!_

I got there just in time to see the flying purple Jaguar send an orange Gremlin and a green Pacer flying into a bar. She then stopped Mater. I was close enough to hear them. The Jaguar spoke in a British accent.

"Mater, we've got to get that bomb off you!"

"Bomb!?"

"Yeah, they strapped it to me to kill you as a back-up plan!"

"Back-up plan!? Mater, who put a bomb on you!?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know." I said. The three turned to look at me.

"Doc!"

Suddenly, a Zündapp Janus tangled in grappling hooks from an Aston Martin. Hey…that's the same Aston Martin I saw stuck to that helicopter magnet in Italy!

"You!" He said to Lightning. "Why didn't my death ray kill you!?"

"Death ray!?"

"Turn off the bomb, Zündapp!" The Aston Martin commanded. He also spoke with a British accent.

"Are you all so dense? It's voice activated! Everything is voice activated these days…"

"Deactivate! Deactivate!" Mater said to the bomb.

"_Voice denied." _It said, and then started counting down from five minutes. Mater gasped.

4:58…4:57…

"Whoops. Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it?"

The Jaguar pointed a taser at him. "Say it!"

"Deactivate." He said, smiling.

"_Voice denied." _It said, then went from 4:48 to 3:48.

"Heh, I am not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try?"

He was knocked unconscious by sudden volts of electricity going through him. The Aston Martin smiled at the Jaguar.

"You read my mind."

"Ugh, he was getting on my nerves…"

"What do we do?" Lightning desperately asked.

"It's very simple." Came a voice from behind us. We turned to see a bunch of lemons surrounding us. The car that spoke was a Hugo. He continued. "You blow up!"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here. These are the guys that want me dead, correct?"

"It's nothing personal." Said a blue Trunkov.

"Fellers, listen. I know what yur goin' through! Everybody's been laughing at me my whole life, too. But becoming powerful and rich beyond yur wildest dreams ain't gonna make ya feel better!"

The lemons were silent, until a purple-ish Hugo broke the silence. "Yeah, but it's worth a shot!" He said, pulling out a gun.

Suddenly, a group of the lemons were blasted away by water. Red! Everyone from the pits had found us.

The Aston Martin shot his grappling hooks upward, and then shooting himself upward, causing the lemons about to crash into him crash into each other. The Jaguar lifted up two lemons with her wings, and drove forward causing the lemons on her wings to crash into two more lemons. Guido took off the tires of more lemons, saying, "Peet stop." after they fell. Flo shone her bright headlights into the blue Trunkov's eyes, while Sheriff put a parking boot on him, saying, "Not today, boys!". Guido was lifting up another lemon while Mater…I have NO idea what he was doing, exactly, but it was effective…Ramone shot paint at another lemon. All the lemons stopped, and we all glared at them.

"Retreat!" cried the Pacer that was shot with paint. They rounded the corner, but stopped. Blocking the street was the British military, and Sarge.

"Thanks for the help, Corporal."

"Anything for one of Pop's mates."

Guido attempted to get the bomb off of Mater. While they tried to get the bomb off, I drove over to the Aston Martin and Jaguar. They had dragged the Zündapp Janus over to the side, and were talking to Sheriff and a British police officer.

"So…who exactly are you?" I asked them.

"Oh, my apologies, Finn McMissile. This is my partner, Holley Shiftwell. You're a friend of Mater's?"

"Yeah…So…are you the car I saw stuck to a magnet dangling from a helicopter in Italy?" I asked him.

"Um…I suppose…You saw that?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious…"

"It really was, Finn." Holley told him. Suddenly, Guido threw down his wrench to the ground and yelled angrily at it in Italian. Finn must speak Italian, and what Guido said must not have been pleasant, because he flinched at what he said. Finn and Holley turned their attention back to me.

"So, are you two secret agents or something? I can't imagine why else you would have wings and grappling hooks…"

They glanced at each other, then looked back at me and nodded.

Suddenly, Lightning and Mater drove off.

"Where's he going?" Finn said before driving after them. Holley and I followed.

In the distance, we could see Mater had his rockets out again, and then a large parachute…

"It appears they're heading towards Buckingham Palace!" Finn yelled back to Holley. We all drove in that direction.

When we got there, everyone was evacuating the area shouting, "Bomb!", and all of the Queen's guards had their guns pointed at Lightning and Mater. Finn drove in front of them.

"Hold your fire! He can't disarm it! Mater, I don't know what you're doing, but stand down now!"

"This ain't anythin' at all like Radiator Springs!"

"Mater, just cut to the chase!" Lightning warned.

Mater hesitated. "Okay, it's him." He said pointing a tire at Sir Axlerod.

"_What? _Me? You've got to be crazy!"

"I figured it out when ya'll attached this tickin' time bomb with Whitworth bolts, the same bolts that hold together that British engine from the photograph. Holley! Show that picture."

"Okay…" she said as a screen appeared on the edge of her hood with a picture of an engine.

Mater continued. "Then I remembered what they say about old British engines. 'If there ain't no oil under 'em, there ain't no oil in 'em'."

"What is he talking about?" Axlerod said, irritated.

"It was you leakin' oil at the party in Japan. You just blamed it on me!"

"Electric cars don't use oil, you twit!"

"Then yur fakin' it. You didn't convert to no electric! If we pop that hood he gonna see that engine from the picture right there." Mater said, driving towards Axlerod.

"This lorry's crazy! He's going to kill us all!" Axlerod said, almost driving off the edge of the platform. "Stay away!"

"But Sir Axlerod created the race, Mater. Hy would he want to hurt anyone?" Holley asked, driving over to Mater.

"To make Allinol look bad so everyone'd go back ta usin' oil. Imean, he said it himself with that disguised voice."

"Disguised voice? What are you talking about? You're nuts, you are!"

We know had thirty seconds before the bomb went off.

"Mater, he created Allinol." Finn tried to reason.

"Yeah, but what if he found that huge oil field just as the world was trying to find somethin' else? What if he created Allinol just to make alternative fuel look bad?"

""What if"? You're basing this on a "what if"?"

The Queen and her guards then began to evacuate the area.

"Wait! Somebody save me! The lorry's crazy! Keep away, you idiot!"

"Mater!" Finn warned. The bomb had eight seconds left.

"Mater!" Holley warned as well.

"Someone do something!" Axlerod desperately said.

Everyone, including me, closed their eyes and braced for the explosion. Everyone except Mater and Axlerod…

0:03…0:02…0:01…"You're insane, you are! **Deactivate**!"

Everyone opened their eyes when no explosion came.

"_Bomb deactivated. Have a nice day, Sir Axlerod. *Blip*" _The bomb said. Gaurds quickly drove up beside Axlerod. Mater had a look of triumph on his face. Mater popped Axlerod's hood.

"The engine from the photo." Finn said, driving over.

"It a perfect match!" Holley said, driving over next to Finn, bringing up the photo of the engine.

"How did the tow truck figure it out?" Axlerod asked in disbelief.

"I can honestly say, I don't know…" I said, shaking my hood. "Good job, Mater."

"It's official! You're coming to all my races from now on!" Lightning told Mater.

"Now yur talkin'!" Mater replied, and they bumped tires.

Next thing we know, Mater's being knighted.

"I hereby dub thee, Sir Tow Mater." The Queen said. The crowd erupted in cheers.

Back home, the "Welcome to Radiator Springs" billboard now not only read "Home of Lightning McQueen" but also said, "Home of Sir Tow Mater".

I rolled my eyes as Mater told the story of the WGP, exaggerating everything…Just then, Holley flew down from the sky, and Finn drove up next to her. They greeted Mater, who happily greeted them back. Mater introduced them to the town.

"Everyone! This here's Finn McMissile! He's a secret agent! Don't tell nobody!"

"Mater!" I scolded.

"And this is Holley Shiftwell. She's-"

"I'm Mater's girlfriend! It's so nice to meet you all."

Guido's jaw dropped.

"Guido believe you know."

I drove away. I don't know why, but I felt there was no reason for me to stay any longer…As I drove away, I heard that Sarge had switched Lightning's fuel. Huh. Who would've thought?

…

During the Radiator Springs Grand Prix…"

I had stopped listening. I was talking to Finn and Holley.

"So you two _actually _thought Mater was a spy?"

"Pretty big mistake, huh?" Holley asked.

"Hey, them racers is comin'!" Mater yelled. We could see the racers round the corner and drive onto Willy's Butte.

"Finn, time to go. Siddeley's gassed, geared, and ready to fly."

"Yur leavin' already?"

"We've got another mission, Mater. Just stopped here to…pick something up."

"Somethin' tells me yur not talkin' about souvenir bumper stickers…"

"Her Majesty asked for you, personally, Mater."

"But I told ya'll before, I'm not a spy."

"We know."

"So, he can't." I cut in.

"It's alright. We understand. But I'll be back! You still owe me that first date."

"If there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know." Finn told him.

"Well, I sure appreciate that, thank you. Actually, there is one thing…"

Next thing we know, Mater's racing down the race track with his rockets.

"You let him keep the rockets…Nice…" I said sarcastically.

Finn chuckled. "If he crashes through a wall, just inform us. We'll take them back. Goodbye, Doc."

"See ya, Finn. Holley."

And with that, they drove onto their jet, and flew away.

**The end! By the way, if anyone has any ideas for another "What Would Happen", just let me know. Seriously, I'm running out of ideas…**

**This chapter was VERY hard, and took a VERY long time to type, because while writing it, I watched Cars 2 to get the dialogue right, and my computer room and TV room are on different ends of the house, and…let's just say I did a lot of running while typing this…O_O I'm tired…**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was actually suggested by MereMcQueen314. Hope this is what you had in mind, Mere! :)**

What Would Happen? 6

"Ah. This is so nice." Sally said to Lightning.

"I can't tell you how good it is to be here alone, just the two of us, finally. You and me." Lightning said, sounding a bit nervous. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Sally?"

"Yeah, Stickers?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"And…you love me back, right?"

"Always." She said smiling. Lightning smiled back.

"Uh…excuse me for a moment…" he said, and drove into the Wheel Well.

"Quick! I need you guy's help!"

"Well, whatcha need help with?" Mater asked, standing next to Sarge, Fillmore, and Luigi.

"Yeah, aren't-a you supposed to-a be …you know-a…to-a Sally?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah, man…What's wrong?" Fillmore asked.

"Yeah, but…I'm nervous…"

"Don't be, man."

"But…what if she…"

"She'll want to alright, bud. Jus' tell 'er ya love 'er, and if she done loves ya back, ask 'er!" Mater told him.

"Yay, we've now got that worked out. Now, quiet! My program's on!" Sarge said.

"_Tonight, on the Mel Dorado Show! His story gripped the world…"_

"Lightning, go-a back-a out there!" Luigi urged him.

"Sì, se davvero il suo amore, e lei ti ama davvero, il vostro posto di chiedere per legare i vostri cuori insieme per sempre. Se non è possibile farlo, sei un codardo! L'amore è coraggioso! Se siete troppo spaventati per proporre a lei, in realtà non la ami." Guido said. Lightning had no idea what he just said, but Luigi looked like he was about to cry.

"That was-a beautiful, Guido!"

They then realized that while Guido was speaking, Mater was having an argument with Francesco Bernoulli. By the looks of it, they were halfway through the conversation.

By this time, Sally had entered the Wheel Well, wondering what was going on.

"McQueen can drive circles around you."

"Driving in circles id all he can-a do, no?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, he can beat you anywhere, anytime, any track."

"Mel, can we move on? Francesco needs a caller who can provide a little more intellectual stimulation. Like-a a dump truck."

"Ha ha! That shows what you know! Dump trucks is dumb! Hey! Woah!" Lightning had pulled Mater away from the phone.

"Yeah, hi, this is Lightning McQueen."

"The Lightning McQueen, huh?"

"Look, I don't appreciate my best friend being insulted like that."

"McQueen, that was your best friend? Oh…This is the difference between you and Francesco. Francesco knows how good he is. He does not need to surround himself with tow trucks to prove it."

"Those are strong words coming from a car that is so fragile."

"FRAGILE!? HE CALLS-A FRANCESCO FRAGILE! Not so fast, McQueen!"

"Not so fast? What is that, your new motto?"

"Motto?" Francesco said, then started angrily shouting in Italian until Mel muted him.

"Wow, this sounds like something that has to be settled on the race course! What do you saw, Lightning McQueen? We've still got room for one more racer!"

"Well, I'd love to. The only thing is, my crew is off for the season, so…"

"Peet stop." Said Guido, popping the corks off of the drinks by him.

"You know what? They just got back. Deal me in, baby." The entire restaurant erupted in cheers. Lightning turned to Sally. "I know, I know, we just got back, but, we won't be long, and-"

"Oh, no, don't worry about me. I mean, I've got plenty to do around here. Mater's gonna have a blast though. You are bringing Mater, right? You never bring him to any of your races. Just let him sit in the pits, give him a head set. Come on, it'll be the trill of a lifetime for him!"

Lightning turned to Mater. "Mater."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like to come and see the world with me."

Mater gasped. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, you got me into this thing, you're comin' along! Now that that's out of the way…" He turned to Sally. "Sally?"

"Yeah, Stickers?"

"There's…something I wanna ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Sally…would you…like to become Sally McQueen?" Lightning finally choked out.

Sally just stared at him for a minute. Her stare broke into a huge smile. "Yes, Stickers. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

The entire restaurant erupted in cheers once again.

"Dad gum! I thunk you was NEVER gonna ask 'er!"

"Thanks, Mater…" Lightning said sarcastically.

In the first race of the WGP, the announcers announced to everyone that right before Lightning McQueen left for the race, he was engaged. That caused a lot of fan-girls to cry, and all of Lightning's racing friends to congratulate him. Now,(If he survived the race in London) Sally would become Sally McQueen.

**Hope you liked it! I couldn't really find the words to put for a good ending sentence, but other than that, I think it was pretty good! Review if you want…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to point out; I won't always title a specific what would happen. I will usually title it: What Would Happen, then which number it is. Sometimes I will specifically say what the WWH is, but not always. Just wanted to clear that up…This one, in particular, will be…interesting…It starts out as similar to the movie, but changes to my own little evil twist… ;)**

What Would Happen? 7

Ever since I met him at that party in Tokyo, I knew it would be a pleasure to work with him….until he passed me a job that I wasn't trained to do…

"Change of plan. You're meeting the American."

"What? Me?"

He tried to explain the reason, but the sound of panic in my ears was too loud. Well, I tried to reason with him.

"No no, I'm technical, you see. I'm in diagnostics, I-I'm not a field agent…"

He smiled at me. For some reason, his smile calmed me…slightly… "You are now."

What was I supposed to think at that moment, exactly? I wasn't completely sure. Anxiety? Fear? Nervousness? That's what I felt about the mission Finn McMissile had just assigned to me, but what did I feel about him? Irritation? He should have known I wasn't a field agent…Adoration? I suppose I should look up to him, he's probably been a spy longer than I've been alive…I couldn't put my tire on it, but there was something about him…

Suddenly a tow truck sped through the party screaming. _That_ interrupted my thoughts…What in the world…!?

"Miss Shiftwell?" came through my radio.

"Yes?" I said as I drove further through the party.

"Remember to inform me when the American activates his tracking beacon…"

"Y-yes…Of course…"

"Are you alright, Miss Shiftwell? Not still worried about meeting the American, are you?"

"I suppose…"

"Don't be. There's nothing to worry about whatsoever."

"Ok, so, the American has activated his tracking beacon."

"Rodger that, move in."

I drove further and further until I realized where he was.

"Oh, you've got to be joking!"

"What's the problem, Shiftwell?"

"He's in the loo!"

"So go in!" WHAT!? I can't just go into the men's loo! He didn't really expect me to go in there, did he? It would be much simpler if Finn just did it…I didn't even have a disguise or anything!

"I can't just go into the men's loo!"

"Time is of the essence, Shiftwell…"

"Oh, alright…"

I continued to drive in the direction of…you know where. I didn't even want to think about what I had to do…

I heard from inside, "When she starts gigglin' prepare to be squirted!" The same tow truck from earlier drove out of the bathroom. I looked at the screen on my rearview mirror. _This _was the American?

"This _cannot _be him…"

"Is he American?"

Just then, the American…Actually, I have no idea what in the world he was doing. Talking to himself and doing a strange dance…

"Extremely." I told Finn.

"Then it's him."

Alright, now I _was _irritated at Finn. It was enough to assign me this mission in the first place, but on top of that, go into the men's loo, and now talk to a rusty tow truck, who seemed every bit bonkers, no sanity in him whatsoever…

I cautiously drove up to him. "Hello…"

"Why, hello!"

"A Volkswagen Karman Ghia has no radiator."

"Well, of course it doesn't! That's 'cause it's air-cooled…"

Before I could continue, he began reciting facts about Volkswagen Karman Ghias…Why? No idea…

"Listen!" I told him. Ugh, this was like talking to a child…Now I truly was irritated with Finn, perhaps even angry…

We eventually made plans to rendezvous at the race tomorrow. That took longer than expected…

Not wanting to return to Finn, but needing to, I slowly drove back to the balcony he was waiting for me on.

"Good work, Miss Shiftwell."

"Thanks…" I murmured.

"Are you quite alright?"

I looked up from the party over the balcony, and looked at him. Could he see right through me or something? That panicked me…

"…Y-yes, why do you ask?"

Finn raised his eyebrow. "You seem…uneasy…"

I looked away. I could sense Finn was the kind of car who could tell what you're thinking just by looking into your eyes…

"I'm fine…"

"Alright then…"

I had a feeling he knew how I felt and why, but he dropped the subject. I guess we would have to prepare for the race tomorrow now…

**This one was short, but it's going to be one of those WWHs that are broken in to a couple parts. Next up soon, hopefully today. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who reviewed...**

What Would Happen? 8

Part 2...of...the previous...one...

**Holley's P.O.V.**

"Why is he in the pits? He's so exposed…"

"It's his cover." Finn answered, then went into detail about how it was a very good cover, and his rusty disguise must have cost a fortune…

After a while, a section of my screen started to blink.

"Hold on, I think I've got something…"

"What is it?"

"It's that Pacer from the party last night. I'm cross-referencing with the photos from the oil derricks. Yep, his VIN numbers match."

"Anyone with him? He won't be alone."

"Conducting analysis on the target. He's not the only one here. Three, five, they're everywhere! And they're all closing in on-Oh no!" I glanced over at Finn-Where was he? "Finn? Finn, where are you?"

Over the radio, Finn hastily shouted, "Get him out of the pits! Now!"

It took a while, but I managed to get the American out of the pits. It was so hard to give him instructions…why wouldn't he listen? I eventually told him our rendezvous had been jeopardized. The race was over now…Suddenly, there was a voice behind me.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I turned. It was that orange Gremlin from the party…

"Where's McMissile? You his new partner?"

I stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Just then, there was static on his radio.

"Yeah, what? What? What do you mean he-? YOU'RE WHAT!? How am I supposed to know how to get you down? Alright! I'll call the Professor. Hey, Professor? Acer's stuck…Where? Uh…on giant chopsticks…"

"_WHAT!?_" said his radio. The car on the other end said that last part quite loudly…

"Yeah, just…he needs help. Yeah. I've got the girl trapped right here. Alright." He said, then looked at me. "Now, you're gonna come with me, and you're not gonna cause any trouble…" he said driving over to me, his gun drawn. Just then, Finn reentered the room. At first, the Gremlin and I didn't notice him. I just kept driving slowly backwards, backing away from the orange Gremlin. Soon, he had me trapped against the wall. Then, I saw Finn. My eyes widened slightly. The Gremlin noticed, and turned to follow my gaze. He quickly aimed his gun at me.

"Drive any further forward and she dies." He told Finn. "And that goes for you too." He told me.

My breathing quickened. I tried my best not to panic…Didn't work…

The Gremlin shattered the window, on shoved me out of it.

"Holley!" I heard Finn yell. Before I could scream, I was caught by a helicopter. The Gremlin drove out the window, and was also caught by the helicopter. Inside the helicopter was a greenish Pacer.

"Acer! They got you down from the chopsticks!"

"Thanks for noticing, Grem…" Acer said sarcastically.

Oooookaaaay…A Gremlin's name is Grem, and a Pacer's name is Acer. Weird…

Finn looked out the window and saw the helicopter. "Holley!"

"Hello!" I called.

"Goodbye!" Grem called to Finn as the helicopter flew away.

…

The helicopter hovered over Tokyo all night. It was now morning, and I was getting quite worried what Grem and Acer would do to me…Well, they were still asleep. I looked out of the open section of the helicopter. What in the world!? There was a jet coming this way. He saw me, and flew up next to the helicopter.

"Are you Holley Shiftwell?" he called.

I nodded.

"I'm Siddeley. Finn sent me, here, drive onto the ramp." he said, revealing the ramp leading to the inside of the jet. I hesitated, but drove onto the ramp. Once I was safely inside, he closed the ramp and flew towards the airport.

"Finn, it's Sid. I'm on approach." Siddeley said into his radio. I looked out the window to see Finn and the American spy being chased by Grem and Acer. Have Siddeley and I really been flying that long? Somehow, Finn managed to fight them off and get into Siddeley.

"Holley! Glad to see you're alright." He told me, smiling. I gave a nervous smile back.

Well…I'd like to say that went as planned…

I'd also like to say meeting Finn's informant in Paris went as planned, too. Why do we even bother making plans if they're just not going to work out? Before we knew it, we had gotten information out of Tomber, Finn's informant, and we were on a train heading towards Porta Cosa, Italy.

Infiltrating the Lemon meeting started out as planned, but…when you're a spy…you know the rest…

Long story short, Finn got captured, then me, then the American spy, who was named Mater, as we found out aboard Siddeley. I can't exactly go into detail about it, because…Well, the knock-out gas they used on us made my head all fuzzy, and I don't want to go into detail about the part I remember quite vividly... Another long story short, when I woke up the second time, I was tied to a gear inside Big Bently…

I glanced up, and saw Mater dangling from ropes, still unconscious. Then a though occurred to me. Where was Finn? Then I realized for the first time that my bumper was touching something…

…

**Finn's P.O.V.**

After I was captured…Let's just say I didn't enjoy being dangled from a large magnet flying over Porta Cosa…

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in…Big Bently? I was in London? I looked closer at my surroundings, and saw that I was alone except for Grem and Acer, who were taking next to something covered with a tarp. They assumed I was still unconscious…

As quietly as I could, I started my engine, and started to reverse towards the lift. As it began to go down, Grem and Acer turned around at the noise.

"HEY!"

"He's gettin' away!"

"I can see that!"

From above, I could hear;

"Professor! McMissiles escapin'!"

"_You idiot!" _said Grem's radio.

"Come on, let's go!"

"To the other lift!"

Okay, so they were chasing me…I turned down the crowded streets of London. I turned down an alley. If I could escape, I could still-wait.

I came to a screeching halt as I put on my brakes forcefully. _What about Holley?_

She was captured too, wasn't she? What if I tried to contact her on my radio?

"Agent Shiftwell? This is Finn McMissile. Identify your location."

Static.

I started to worry. That's the exact noise I heard when I had tried to contact Leland after he…That couldn't have happened to Holley…

"Miss Shiftwell, it's Finn. Please respond…" The exact words I said to Leland…well, minus the name… "Holley? Holley, respond!"

"_F-Finn?_" came a weak signal.

"Holley! Are you alright?"

"_No, she's not!" _Said a male voice, then laughed evilly.

Holley suddenly cried out in pain. Then more laughs came from the Lemons around her.

"Holley!?"

Another cry of pain. "_Finn, help me!"_ said Holley's voice, which was followed by more laughs from the Lemons.

There was a voice behind me. "There you are!"

I spun around, still panting heavily from driving away from Big Bently so fast.

"Acer! I found 'im!"

I turned around to drive away, but Acer blocked my path. I was trapped in the alleyway. Unless…

I shot my grappling hooks upward, then shot upward myself.

"HEY!"

"Call the Professor to send a helicopter!"

Not _another _helicopter…

Suddenly, everything went black.

…

When I woke up, I was on the lift that leads up to Big Bently.

"Hey, you're up!"

"I didn't realize I was 'down' in the first place…"

"Yeah, well, being hit by a large magnet hanging from a helicopter can do that to you…"

Grem laughed.

"Hey, in case you're wondering, Acer is up there already. So is your partner."

Acer is torturing Holley!?

Grem must've noticed my slightly panicked look, because he said, "What's the matter, McMissile? It's not like she's being tortured or anything…Oh wait, she is!" then laughed.

I glared at him. Perhaps they had gotten the information out of Holley they needed, and were done torturing her. No, not perhaps. _Hopefully._

Well, they weren't. When the lift made it to the top, I gasped at what I saw. It was worse than I had imagined. Acer was torturing Holley alright, but what he was doing was…

Holley had been flipped onto her back. Her eyes were shut tight, and her teeth were clenched. Acer was…on top of her…and he was…

I did the first sensible thing that came to my mind. "GET YOUR _BLOODY_ TIRES OFF HER!"

Acer stopped, and looked over at Grem and I. Holley's eyes remained shut. "Hey, Grem!"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doin'?"

"You seriously want me to answer that?"

"Uh…Well, I assume I know what your answer would be…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. You'd say it looks like I'm rapin' 'er."

"Wrong! That's not what I was gonna say!"

"Whatever…"

"Now come help me tie up McMissile."

I gave Acer a death glare. I glanced over at Holley. Her eyes were still shut tight.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec." Acer said, flipped Holley back over, and hit her on the hood so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if she was now unconscious…Probably what Acer was trying to do…

"Alright. I got the rope right here." He said, driving over to me.

"Hey! Knock 'im unconscious, first!"

"Oh, right…" then I felt a tire be brought down forcefully on my hood.

"OW!"

"Hey, why didn't that work?"

"I dunno…"

"Try again!"

Acer brought his tire down on my hood again. "OW! Cut it out!"

"Let me do it!" Grem said, then brought his tire down forcefully on my hood. "OW!" my vision started to go fuzzy as the throbbing pain in my hood worsened. Every time they hit me, my hoodache became worse…

"Hey let's do it together!"

"Fine."

So, they simultaneously brought their tires down on my hood, and everything faded to black.

…

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my hood hurt like Hell…It felt like an anvil had been dropped on it…

I looked around. I was still inside Big Bently, except…I was tied to a gear…Out of the corner of my eye I saw something rusty hanging in midair.

_Mater…_

Mater must be tied to the ceiling…Wait. What about Holley? I feel absolutely horrible for her, after what she just went through…But where was she?

That's when I realized I wasn't on the gear alone. My bumper was against something…

"Holley?" I asked. No answer. If it was Holley, she was still unconscious…

_Or dead…_I thought at the back of my mind.

All I could do was wait.

…

"F-Finn?" said a voice behind me about a half an hour later.

"Holley? Your awake?"

"Unfortunately…" she said quietly. I could tell she was recalling what happened before she was knocked unconscious by Acer…

"Holley, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This mission."

"I…I don't understand…"

"Holley…I saw what Acer did to you…"

Silence. I continued.

"That was my fault. And what's about to happen, my fault. Your death will be my fault…And my death my own fault, but I put my own life in danger all the time…"

Holley still didn't say anything. She was probably angry. She has a right to be…

"Finn, I…I'm sorry I wasn't a good partner…"

I was shocked at what I heard.

"No, Holley, you were a _wonderful _partner."

"But…I…I'm not even a field agent…Maybe if you had a different partner…We were side-tracked when you had to rescue me in Tokyo…I don't have any experience…that's why I was kidnapped in the first place…"

"You had no control over-"

"Exactly…"

"…That's not what I meant."

Holley was silent again.

"Just remember, it's my fault. You have every right to be angry with me…"

Holley remained silent. Suddenly, the clock struck a new hour, chiming VERY loudly.

_BLOODY HELL, that did NOT help my hoodache…_

"Holley! Finn!" came Mater's voice from behind me. "Where are we?"

"We're in London, Mater. Inside Big Bently!"

"Aw, this…this is all my fault…"

No, it's mine…"Don't be a fool, Mater."

"But I am. You said so yourself…"

I did? "When did I-oh…Mater, I was complimenting you on what a good spy you are!"

"I'm not a spy!" He yelled. "_Not a spy not a spy not a spy…" _echoed around the clock.

What? Oh dear…that means I really did insult him…and I put a civilian in danger…

"I've been tryin' ta tell you that the whole time…"

"Finn? He's not joking…"

I hesitated and responded, "I know…"

"You were right, Finn. Imma fool. And what's happened to McQueen is 'cause I'm such a big one…"

I heard the lift, and then two new voices.

"Good, you're up!"

"And just in time!"

Grem and Acer…If I could only get my tires on them for what they did to Holley…

They said something about having a front row seat for the death of Lightning McQueen…

"He's alive?" Mater asked.

"Not for much longer!"

They have gotten on my nerves for the last time today…

"_What happened!?"_

"I don't know, Professor!"

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do nothin'! Shh! I'm talkin' to the Professor! What's that Professor?"

"You broke it!"

Ok, what just happened? Did the camera not work on McQueen?

"I understand, sir."

"What'd he say?"

"We go to the back-up plan!"

"Back -up plan?" Mater asked.

"We snuck a bomb in McQueen's pit!"

"The next time he makes a stop, instead of saying, 'Ka-chow', he'll be going, 'Ka-boom'!" Grem and Acer laughed.

"Don't worry, tow truck. You couldn't have saved him."

"Oh, wait, you could've!"

They laughed some more.

"Dad-gum, Lemons!"

"What you didn't think we'd take your bullets?"

"UGH! That's it!" I suddenly yelled. I shot my grappling hooks out, and thy connected to the platform Grem and Acer were standing on. I attempted to pull myself free. Didn't work…yet…

"Hey!"

I pulled myself free. I grunted as I came loose, and then hit the platform. I pulled out my machine guns, and pointed them at Grem and Acer.

"One wrong move…" I warned them. They stayed still. Holley starred at me with a shocked expression, I could see out of the corner of my eye. After what I let happen to her, I couldn't bring myself to look directly at her…

I had to free her; the gear we were on had moved considerably, inching her closer and closer to her death…

Mater found a way to free himself. His guns sawed through the ropes, and he fell, but kept himself from being crushed. He drove over next to me.

Grem and Acer took their chances. They drove onto the lift, and went down it.

_Damn it…_

Holley also had an escape idea. We heard her shoot her taser, and turned to see the gear moving backwards.

"Oh no…" Holley said.

"Holley!"

But it was too late. I closed my eyes. I assumed Mater did the same. We heard a cry of pain, and then silence.

When I opened my eyes…let's just say…Holley wasn't there…

Mater then opened his eyes, and gasped.

"Holley…"

"It's all my fault…" I said, guiltily. "Mater, go get everyone out of the pits."

Mater nodded grimly, and drove off, down the lift, and towards the race.

I stayed. I used my grappling hooks to gently get Holley out of the gears. I gently rolled Holley over away from the edge of the platform.

"Holley…" I whispered. Her body was crushed and she was covered in oil. "I'm so sorry…"

I knew she was dead. There was no way she could have survived that. And it's all my fault…

I turned around and started driving towards the lift.

…

We caught Zündapp, Mater found out Axlerod was behind everything, and they along with all the Lemons involved in the plot were arrested. Mater was knighted, and after I said goodbye to him, I headed back to the agency.

I told them Holley's body was in Big Bently. They retrieved it, and we held a funeral for her. Mater was invited, and of course he came. This was Leland's death all over again…Except, this seemed more wrong. Holley was so young…Why did I live while she died? She deserved to live more than I! I was soon assigned another mission, and thus my life went on. But until I die, I would hold myself responsible for the death of Holley Shiftwell. How is it that everyone around me dies, but I seem…invincible?

**POOR HOLLEY! And Finn…Ok, that way a BIG evil twist…but it was entertaining, wasn't it? Ok, who didn't laugh at what goes on in Finn's head? Uh, before Holley's death…Example;**

**I did the first sensible thing that came to my mind. "GET YOUR **_**BLOODY**_** TIRES OFF HER!"**

**_BLOODY HELL, that did NOT help my hoodache…_**

**Hehehe…**

**Review if you want. Oh, and, any ideas for more WWHs? Seriously, I'm out. Gimme ideas… :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty! My good friend Lunan95 is taking over this story, so it's not dead after all. :) She's an awesome writer, so expect good chapters to come! **

**Stacy is out, peace! :) **


End file.
